


Bane of Her Exsistance

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Jealously never looks good on anyone.





	Bane of Her Exsistance

Hilary stared at Marie across the room, Bane asleep on her chest as she read. Hilary would never admit it, but watching Bane, her puppy, cuddled against Maire, her girlfriend; she was jealous. So Hilary sat on the far couch watching the two, Winston faithfully at her side. 

Hilary was fairly certain that Winston was also jealous. Normally, Winston was the one lucky enough to get to sleep next to Marie and get pets while she read. Hilary looked away when Marie looked up from her book, trying to find anything else to focus on, settling on the puppy toy across the room. Hilary heard the small noise from Marie, it almost sounded like a small smug scoff. Hilary whipped her gaze back and glared at Marie.

“You know you can just come over here and sleep on my side?” Marie offered and Hilary continued to glare at her.

“You didn’t even want a puppy.”

“I never said I didn’t want one; I said they are a lot of work. Plus, we already had Winnie.” 

Hilary didn’t miss the fact that Marie used ‘we’, she couldn’t help but smile. “He needed a friend.”

“Now when you have to get someone to watch Winnie, they’ll also have to watch Bane.” 

“But now he won’t be as lonely,” Hilary pointed out.

“I’m sorry he’s a do—” she stopped when Bane yawned, readjusting in his sleep. Both women watched him carefully, smiling at him. 

“Dogs get lonely.”

“Humans get lonely,” Marie countered, looking up at Hilary. 

“You love him.”

“I love them both.” 

“Then why are we fighting?” Hilary asked, chuckling a little.

“Because you’re jealous but refuse to admit it.” 

“Am not.” Hilary pouted. 

Marie rolled her eyes, scooping Bane into her arms she walked over to Hilary, dropping onto the couch next to her.  “Better?” Marie asked and Hilary gave her a small pout. Marie sighed and set Bane between them. 

Hilary smiled, leaning up and kissing Marie. “Better.”

“I didn’t want another puppy because now it's just another thing that makes leaving here harder,” Marie admitted, carefully ruffling Bane’s ears. 

“I never thought of it that way.”

“I know you didn’t. I didn’t say it because I didn’t want to be selfish about it.”

“That’s not selfish, that’s… that makes sense. It’s hard leaving Winnie… twice as hard leaving you.” Hilary kissed Marie’s temple. “So we need to work harder on this One League then.” 

Marie laughed, moving Bane to the floor. Winnie huffed as he jumped down laying next o the puppy. Marie straddled Hilary’s lap, kissing her.  “Yeah, we do, or you could stay in Montreal with me this season.”

“Is that an invite?” Hilary asked.

“More like an offer.”

“Well… since I really hate leaving, I might as well try staying for once.” Hilary smiled as she kissed Marie. 


End file.
